Fake
by Thats My Name
Summary: ::Nudge cried the first night in the caves, for the simple reason that that was what people did when someone died.:: Nudge's thoughts after the apocalypse. Spoilers for Nevermore, Drabble.


_Written in honor of the final Maximum Ride book, Nevermore._

_Anybody else cry when they finished? I have been reading these books since the fifth grade just love the characters. I'll put more on my thoughts about it at the end if anyone cares too read it._

_Anyway, this is Nudge's thoughts down in the cave, thinking everyone is dead. Minor Spoilers if you haven't finished it yet._

* * *

Nudge cried the first night in the caves, for the simple reason that that was what people did when someone died. She sobbed quietly in the corner, not quite sure if her tears were real or fake or not really even tears at all.

She didn't know what to do, so she was resorting to copying every tragic movie she'd seen or dramatic book she'd read at school because that was just what Nudge did. She was lost, and confused and completely Max-less so she turned herself into a walking cliché. It made things easier to live that way, pretending that her life was some stupid soap opera that ran for one too many seasons.

The Flock would make an awesome cast for a sitcom, Nudge thought suddenly. She would be the cute, loveable fashionista that always saves the day and gave great guy advice. Angel would be the seven year old who knew way more than she was supposed to. (_Who explained… that particular time of month to Angel? _Nudge could picture Max asking a guilty looking Iggy.) Gazzy would be the weird freak he was that was really only good for a laugh, (And of course, giving awesome hugs). Iggy would just be Iggy. Fang would be the dark, mysterious, bad boy, (Even though _bad_ wasn't a word that could describe the family's rock.) Max would be…

Nudge stopped in her thoughts, unable to continue in her fantasizing. She blinked her eyes quickly, forcing more tears to fall and imagined she was lying at home (Which one, she wasn't sure) and layed out on her bed, hugging her pillow and waiting for Max to open the door, demanding to know why she was still awake at such a late hour.

Nudge could still remember the smell of her sheets back at the E-house in Colorado. She almost expected to be there, with Angel in the bed across from her and Iggy chasing Max out of the kitchen downstairs.

But she wasn't in Colorado. Nudge was in a small, claustrophobic cave that was giving her awful flashbacks to a time in her childhood she had tried _so_ hard to forget. And Gazzy was in a corner, biting his lip and not even trying to look strong for Max…

Nudge choked out a sob. Max wasn't there.

Neither was Fang.

Neither was Angel.

And not even Dylan, sweet and naïve Dylan, who had someone crept his way inside their tight-knit and untrusting family, had made it into the caves.

How were you supposed to react to someone dying? Nudge would be lying if she said she hadn't imagined it. She always pictured big group hugs and tears and speeches, but instead she was surrounded by echoing emotions and two empty faces looking back at her.

If it was Max here, and Nudge dead, what would she be doing?

Max would be yelling and screaming and clawing at the locked entrance demanding to get _out_ of these caves.

Nudge felt like doing that too.

But that was Max's thing, ripping what she wanted out of others hands before spitting in their face for getting in her way.

So Nudge just sat in her corner, avoiding Iggy's blank and pinched expression and Gazzy's wide helpless eyes, and made herself cry.

* * *

_Meh, I don't know how much i like this, but I hope you enjoyed! and please review!_

_Now fo rmy Nevermore rant: I truly thought I was going to hate it, and then all that Mylan at the beginning certaintly didn't help. and when Maya died, i was surprised at how sad I was. but as it went on, I absolutely loved it. I don't want to say too much in case you're like me and read these even if you haven't finished yet, but the only thing I would have changed would have been to stop after the first epilogue. It would have been a really dramatic ending i think, And super metaphorical, mushy metaphors are the best!_

_Your thoughts on it?_


End file.
